ZAGR
ZAGR (short for Z'im '''A'nd 'G'az 'R'omance) is the shipping of Zim (an Irken male) and Gazlene (a human female and the daughter of Professor Membrane). There are many instances where Gaz shows at least a minimal if fleeting interest in Zim, even if it is not romantic it may indicate slightly less loathing than she attributes to the rest of the world. Gaz and Zim had some interaction in the series, and Gaz seemed not to care about Zim being an extraterrestrial. Had the series continued, the finale/movie for the whole show would have had the Irkens, the Hobo 13 trainees and some others vs. Dib, the Meekrob, the Resisty and Earth. Gaz would have joined Zim's side, teaming up with him to put an end to the carnage after encouraging him to save his people from death, cloaking her face and body in a hooded outfit to do so. They would have defeated Dib and his forces, banishing them to Saturn. As reward for helping him, Gaz is made Zim's queen consort when Zim is declared to be the next Almighty Tallest, though how she becomes queen (wedding, coronation, three tests like in the Duck Dodgers episode "To Love a Duck") is never explained. In the episode Bloaty's Pizza Hog, Zim showed that he was condescending toward Gaz: when he cuts the power to the teleporters, Zim referred to her as "Little Gaz," reflecting the fact that his people judge others by height. In some ZAGR fics, this turns into a term of endearment towards her, specifically when they are married; the term 'love-pig' from Tak: The Hideous New Girl can be used the same way, and if they are ruling Earth/Irk, Zim will address Gaz as "my his queen". Even though they don't interact much in the show, they do have some things in common: namely their mutual hatred of Dib, and desire to cause him great pain. They even have a loathing for Earth itself. Also, both Zim and Gaz have a penchant for being melodramatic and both have a love for destruction. Both can also be very determined and can be rather stubborn. They also share common interests, such as a love of piggies, eating similar foods and a surprisingly high tolerance for GIR and his hyperactivity. There is absolutely no comes-up-in-your-face evidence of ZAGR in the series (at least in the already-aired episodes before cancellation), considering their limited interaction, not even the vague glances and moments that fans often turn into evidence for a pairing. It is likely that the pairing itself sprang only from this off-handed director's comment, but actually ZAGR fics have been written before then, such as "Gaz's Evil Plan" by Toni Ferrarohttp://www.fanfiction.net/s/939873/1/Gaz-s-Evil-Plan and "First Date" by Kelly Marie http://www.fanfiction.net/s/280049/1/First-Date. Both were written before the DVDs came out. Also, one of the plots for Invader Dib would have had Zim and Gaz teaming up against Dib and Tak, and after defeating them, Zim would become Almighty Tallest and rule Irk, with Gaz by his side as his queen. Melissa Fahn, the voice of Gaz, has also confirmed in the DVD commentary for The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever that "Gaz actually CAN love; she just thinks she's better than everyone else", hence her rotten attitude around not just Zim, but nearly everyone around her (Melissa admitted this after everyone else jumped on Jhonen's comment about Gaz's hatred fixing Tak's ship).Melissa confirms Gaz can love others At the most recent InvaderCON, Jhonen Vasquez has also recently confirmed that if he were to have put romance into the show, he would have paired Zim and Gaz as a couple and thus she would be perhaps the only human that the Irkens would spare from the Organic Sweep or enslavement. A six-minute clip of an unfinished episode allegedly aired on Nicktoons in which Zim takes Gaz to a bazaar to buy the newest Game Slave model, but a YouTube video of it is currently unavailable. If the romantic relationship between Zim and Gaz did exist in the show completely, it could have given another plot element too which would be a weird connection between Zim, Gaz and Dib. The connection in being that while Gaz could have been Zim's girlfriend, she would also still be Dib's little sister and could have been used by the two of them trying to get information on each other which would only serve to annoy Gaz and most likely would get either one or both beaten up by her. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVMIc0D8G-Y Zim and Gaz are also playable characters in Nicktoons: MLB, with limited but surprisingly positive interaction. One most noticeable interaction is in the console version, when the challengers have Gaz as a first baser, and you have ZIM on your team and make him hit a home run, Gaz can be seen cheering for ZIM during the short time when he passes first base during the run. They seem to work rather well together in the game overall. Basically, Zim And Gaz Romance comes down to their shared loathing for the human race, and specifically Dib, along with as their common interests and Zim's interactions with her father. Also, in Tak: The Hideous New Girl, upon discovering Tak is Irken, Zim's research into human affection is compromised, leaving room for more accurate future research, and thus it might be plausible that in that scenario, he would use the humans closest (and most familiar) to him, namely Gaz. The problem is not in that the pairing could not exist, but rather in the fact that it is occasionally written badly, too quickly, or out of character. Stories related to ZAGR *Restless - By: Invader Gia *Hidden Feelings - By: Invader Gia *Her - By: Invader Gia *Attention - By: Invader Gia *Emotions - By: Invader Gia *Secret Revealed - By: Invader Gia *Christmas Teachings - By: Invader Gia *Movie Night - By: Invader Gia *Invader Zim: The Mysterious Love of Doom! - by: Invader Gia *Falling - By: Invader Gia *Courage - By: Invader Gia *One-Shots (#3) - By: Invader Gia *The Most Bestest Christmas Ever! - By Conker's Bad Fur Day Spoofs related to ZAGR *Me (IZ version) - By Angie Y. What to expect from the typical ZAGR fanfic A ZAGR fanfic can be anything from an angsty drama to a sappy love story, and while there is the rare fic where the author manages to keep them in-character (such as "Gaz's Evil Plan" and 'Hypnosis Can Be A wonderful Thing), the bulk of them will ditch proper characterization in favor of cutesy romance. As well as this, while some fics may actually be believable and offer some originality, most ZAGR fics will have any one (or more) of the following plot points and/or characteristics: Common ZAGR storylines *After learning that his mission is a lie, Zim will either turn to Gaz for help, or she will find out and feel sorry for him. They may end up teaming up to either overthrow/destroy/reform the Irken Empire (with a possibility of banishing or killing the Tallest for revenge), or to take over the Earth and/or Irk to rule it on their own. (Some of these ''were'' to occur in Invader Dib, particularly the Tallests being deposed and Zim and Gaz becoming Irk's new rulers.) *Zim and Gaz will worth together to take over Earth, to stop Dib, or take over Irk; '''Zim is generally the one who will instigate the alliance, and Gaz may initially be reluctant. (This was to occur in Invader Dib.) *After conquering Earth (or Irk, or possibly even both), Zim will make Gaz either his slave or his Queen/Empress. Zim becoming Tallest may be featured, and the more passionate stories involve Gaz becoming Zim's wife and queen. (This was to occur in Invader Dib.) *Upon joining forces to defeat a common enemy, Zim and Gaz will eventually realize they have feelings for each other. (This was to occur in Invader Dib.) *Zim turns to Gaz to learn about human affection, due to his failed attempt with Tak. *Zim and Gaz decide to start dating to annoy Dib. It will typically start out as a joke, until either one or both discover that they actually do love the other. Common ZAGR characteristics *Gaz will be portrayed at a legal (or near-legal) age, typically 13 to 21, rather than 10 years of age (as confirmed by Jhonen Vasquez himself). Being a general rule, few diverge from this. *Typically due to the excuse of 'lower gravity on Earth', Zim will usually be portrayed as having grown taller. He will almost always be taller than Gaz, and may range anywhere from being near the height of the Tallests to exceeding their height completely. *Zim will often use the term 'love-pig' (from Tak: The Hideous New Girl) and "Little Gaz" (from Bloaty's Pizza Hog) as terms of endearment for Gazlene; more recent ones even have him using her full first name. *If the fact that Zim is allergic to Earth liquids and foods hasn't been forgotten entirely, more often than not, he will have built up an immunity (this actually occurs in the episode Zim Eats Waffles). *Alternatively, if Zim is still allergic, it will be played up, and Gaz may either rescue him or feel sorry for him. *Clothes and the like will be changed; emo/goth is the most common, particularly in Gaz's case, even though Jhonen has explicitly stated that Gaz's style of dress is fairly normal. (Personality may or may not be shifted to accommodate the new style.) *Both will be described as physically beautiful/handsome/sexy/etc, and Zim may refer to Gaz as "beautiful" and "ravishing". *Zim and Gaz will often be placed in the same class, despite the fact that Gaz is supposed to be a grade lower. *If the above is true, then Zim and Gaz will always be paired together for class projects. This is especially common where the typical Home Economics 'baby project' is concerned. *Either one or both sitting through a Sex Ed. class always leads to experimentation. No exceptions. *Zim will always be portrayed as male, and Gaz will almost always birth their offspring, in different ways depending on the story. (Key points of biology will generally be ignored.) *Irken antennae may be referred to as an erogenous zone. Some fan arts by JackFreak1994 and others depict this, but canonically it was never made clear what the antennae were exactly meant to do. *Irken skin may be described as much softer and smoother to the touch than human skin, and may also be physically flawless. *Zim will be smarter, less arrogant and less insane, and oftentimes less prone to ranting and raving. He may also be nicer and calmer, and would treat Gaz (and any children they might have, and possibly even GIR and his future subjects), with a lot of love, doting and respect. However, if Zim still is arrogant, it would be subverted somewhat in some fics to more resemble pride. **Depending on the story or song, Zim jokingly calls Gaz 'his property', usually as his means of being affectionate with her. He will also, in a teasing manner, say that she should cater to the whims of her Irken husband as soon as they are married, though again he does so in a joking manner. (A boyfriend-girlfriend relationship or a all-out marriage without mutual submission is often subject to a power struggle and constant anger, abuse and stress). *Gaz will typically be similarly portrayed with a more sympathetic or caring nature, particularly towards Zim, GIR, their children or, if they rule Earth and/or Irk, their subjects. *The relationship between the two will almost never be called into question by other characters. If it is, it will typically be called out by Dib (or perhaps the Tallest and/or Control Brains), and their 'forbidden love' will probably be a central theme, much like Romeo and Juliet. *Dib will almost always be firmly set against them being together. He will normally accentuate this with excessive complaining, or attempts to break them up. (He may also become overly violent and/or prone to fits of rage.) Gallery Umbrella.png|Zim using Gaz as an umbrella in The Wettening 2035244.jpg|Zim trying to hypnotize Gaz with his pimple Zim_and_Gaz_Tak_1.jpg|Zim and Gaz in, Tak: The Hideous New Girl Untitled.png|Zim With Gaz Underneath an Umbrella In The Wettening __zagr_kiss_for_my_love_pig___by_metros2soul-d3g5lmg.jpg|ZAGR fanart by metros2soul on deviantart zagr___spying_by_invaderkurosaki11-d4892oq.jpg|ZAGR fanart by invaderkurosaki on deviantart Zim and Gaz Kissing by nintendomaximus.jpg|ZAGR fanart by nintendomaximus on deviantart My dark guardian angel by jackfreak1994.jpg|My Dark Guardian Angel by Jackfreak1994 on deviantart IMG 1262.jpg|Zim Not Understanding Rejection By: Jackfreak1994 IMG 1212.jpg|Trying to Impress the Gaz-Human By: JackFreak1994 IMG 1231.jpg|The Kissing Booth By: JackFreak1994 IMG 1205.jpg|Come With Me? By: JackFreak1994 IMG 1241.jpg|More Kisses For My Little Gaz By: JackFreak1994 IMG 1211.jpg|Chilly Days With My LovePig By:JackFreak1994 IMG 1133.jpg|Walking The Dog By: JackFreak1994 IMG_1184.jpg|Mission Accomplished By: JackFreak1994 IMG_1356.jpg|Kiss Me, Little Gaz By: Invader Gia IMG_1357.jpg|Look at Me By: Invader Gia IMG_1130.jpg|Sweet Kiss By: JackFreak1994 IMG 1375.jpg|The Daydream By: Invader Gia IMG_1197.jpg|Merry Christmas Little Gaz By: JackFreak1994 120625-203648.jpg|"Gimme a hug!" by RBH IMG_1319.jpg|Impressed? By: Invader Gia IMG_0493.jpg|Only for You, My Little Gaz By: Invader Gia IMG_1508.jpg|A Small Nudge By: Invader Gia IMG_1521.jpg|Doesn't Understand Rejection By: Invader Gia IMG_1529.jpg|One Kiss By: Invader Gia IMG_1535.jpg|Zim's Mistletoe By: Invader Gia IMG_1564.jpg|Who Gets The Irken? By: Invader Gia IMG_1566.jpg|Chibi ZAGR By: JackFreak1994 AT Our Irken wedding by jackfreak1994.jpg|Zim And Gaz's Irken Wedding By:JackFreak1994 IMG_1561.jpg|Curiosity Killed The Alien By: JackFreak1994 2012-07-28 00.30.02.jpg|Mopiness of Doomcon- HyperHearts(Spooches)58 Screen Shot 2012-08-04 at 3.31.10 PM.png|ZAGR Can not be sealed away A Flower for my little Gazzy (ZAGR).png|A flower for my Little Gazzy By: ~InvaderXeena~ Screen Shot 2012-08-05 at 5.15.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-05 at 5.16.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-05 at 5.16.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-05 at 5.17.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 11.42.25 AM.png|My first ZAGR drawing!!! Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.44.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.45.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.45.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.45.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.46.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.47.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.47.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.51.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.52.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.52.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.52.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.53.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.53.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.54.17 PM.png|DO NOT IGNORE ZIM! Screen Shot 2012-08-06 at 12.55.08 PM.png Don'tgetlostmylittlelovepig.png|Don't get lost my little love pig Doom by shinyicecream777-d5b8prd.jpg|On the arm of the most powerful Irken in the universe. ZAGR Comix pg5 by GeminiDragon by ZAGRclub.jpg|Just claim what is mine!...you." Emotions revealed by jackfreak1994-d388r55.jpg|Emotions revealed Come with me by jackfreak1994.jpg|Come with me References Category:Shipping Page Category:ZAGR (Gaz) Category:Canon Ships